


Let It Out, Charlotte

by lenwrites



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sam still dies but Charlotte doesn’t, between Emma and Charlotte, bi Emma, i think, kinda Charlotte centric, lesbian charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenwrites/pseuds/lenwrites
Summary: Being with Emma has opened up Charlotte’s eyes to just how much Sam mistreated her. Charlotte lets him know.





	Let It Out, Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don’t really ship Emma/Charlotte but my best friend does and he kept talking about it and it planted the seed for this fic in my head. It’s super short but I hope y’all like it !

“You tied me uP, now break me OPen,” Sam’s song continued as Emma and Charlotte both looked on horrified, the latter’s face seeming to harden more with each line Sam spewed. 

When Charlotte interrupted, Sam seemed more upset about being interrupted than he seemed surprised. “NO, stop it Sam. All I’ve ever wanted is to be a good wife to you. For you to love me the way you pretend to love all those pretty little young girls you take out. Everything I’ve done is to try to gain back your love because you made me feel unworthy of love,” Charlotte made sure Sam couldn’t get a word in edgewise and by the way his mouth hung open in shock it didn’t seem like he’d even be able to anyway, “ But Emma has shown me that I’m not unworthy of love. I’m not broken or fucked up. You are. You couldn’t love me because of your broken-ness. I had nothing to do with it. So fuck you Sam. Fuck you for letting me believe that it was my fault. For making me continue to fight when there was nothing left to fight for. Go ahead and sing all you want Sam, but I don’t need you anymore. I have Emma. She has me. We have each other. We love each other. That’s more than I could say of any of our marriage. Rot in hell with that alien scum in your head.” 

Charlotte turned away from Sam and grabbed onto Emma, burying her head into the crook of her shoulder as the professor fired off a bullet into Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it’s a bittersweet ending or not but I like it better than Charlotte dying. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed! If ya wanna you can follow me on tumblr @beehive-boy


End file.
